Drink the vine and take the pill
by rosava
Summary: Не варто брати з рук Кіджіми коктейлі. Якщо Кьоко, звісно, хоче уникнути лекцій свого семпая...


— Моґамі-сан, Ви що, пили алкоголь?!

— Я-а-а? Алкоголь? — намагаючись сфокусуватися на семпаї, пробелькотіла дівчина. — Та ніколи в житті!

Однак Рен невблаганно насупив брови і з повчальним тоном продовжив:

— Моґамі-сан, кого Ви намагаєтеся надурити? Я ж бачу, в якому Ви стані. От скажіть мені, будь ласка, як можна було напитися, тільки нещодавно відсвяткувавши 18-річчя?! Це ж буде такий скандал, якщо журналісти побачать!

— Цуруґа-сан, я правда не брала до рота спиртне! — палко запевнила семпая Кьоко, водночас намагаючись не втратити рівновагу. — За всю вечірку я пила тільки вишневий коктейль, що мені запропонував Кіджіма-сан.

— Ох, Моґамі-сан! — цього разу Рен по-справжньому розізлився. — Я ж казав Вам не підходити до цього чоловіка! Не послухалися мене. І дивіться, що сталося — він Вас напоїв.

— Кіджіма-сан? — Кьоко невіряче поглянула на Цуруґу і таки похитнулася. Вона б упала, але Рен миттєво зреагував і втримав сп'янілу кохай на ногах.

— Моґамі-сан, Вам краще триматися за мене, — в його голос прокралися схвильовані нотки. — Поговоримо про Кіджіму пізніше, зараз треба забрати Вас звідси.

Кьоко щось незрозуміло промирмотіла, виражаючи свою згоду, і вчепилася в руку семпая. Так вона точно не падатиме.

Рен, стараючись, наскільки це можливо, бути непомітним, вивів кохай із зали на вулицю. Там стояв його Порше, на задньому сидінні якого швидко опинилася дівчина.

— Я зараз відвезу Вас додому, — сказав він, сідаючи за кермо. Кьоко негайно ж опритомніла і злякано запротестувала:

— Ні, Цуруґа-сан, тільки не це! Якщо я і справді п'яна, то мене не повинні такою бачити в "Дарумаї"! — крик поступово перетворився на потік схлипів. — Мене ж виженууууууть!

Цього разу почувся плач.

— Добре-добре, Моґамі-сан, — не здатний протистояти такій зброї, як сльози коханої дівчини, сказав Рен. — В "Дарумаю" ми не поїдемо. Переночуєте сьогодні у мене.

Схлипи на задньому сидінні затихли.

— А я Вам не заважатиму?

— Ні, Моґамі-сан, інакше б не пропонував. А ще я маю чудовий засіб, який назавжди Вас відучить пити.

Ранок для Моґамі Кьоко настав разом із нестерпним головним болем. Вона кілька хвилин боролася із залишками сну, але все ж біль переміг. Кьоко розплющила очі і зрозуміла, що знаходиться у чужій кімнаті. Поряд мирно сопів семпай. Біль у голові запульсував з новою силою. Приклавши долоні до скронь, Кьоко застогнала. Семпай прокинувся.

— Ну що, може, пігулочку? — турботливо запитав він, підвівшись на ліжку.

— А це допоможе?

— Якщо не запивати вином, то так.

— Цуруґа-сан, а чому Ви спали поряд зі мною?

— Щоб Ви, Моґамі-сан, зрозуміли, як небезпечно Вам пити алкоголь.

— Цуруґа-сан, Вам не здається, що для уроку це занадто?

— Здається, Моґамі-сан. Але що поробиш, Ви ж мене не слухаєте.

...тиша...

— Цуруґа-сан, то Ви дасте мені якусь пігулку, щоб позбутися цього болю?

— Дам. Тільки пообіцяйте мені більше нічого не брати із рук Кіджіми.

— Обіцяю.

Ліки подіяли миттєво і нарешті привели Кьоко до тями. Вона сиділа на кухні та разом із семпаєм пила міцну каву.

— Ви знаєте, Цуруґа-сан, — врешті промовила вона, — а кава на сніданок — не так уже й погано.

Рен ледь усміхнувся, намагаючись не розсміятися, але все ж не втримався від підколки:

— Здається, Моґамі-сан, Ви вчора надто багато випили, якщо таке кажете. Ви впевнені, що пили тільки один коктейль, а не кілька?

Кьоко одразу ж набурмосилася.

— Знову Ви знущаєтеся, Цуруґа-сан.

— А як щодо Вас, Моґамі-сан?

— Га? Ви про що? — здивувалася дівчина.

— Усю ніч з мене знущалися! Я навіть був змушений відбиватися.

Кьоко враз почервоніла, і Рен не втримав сміху — настільки вона була мила і кумедна.

— То Вам смішно тут! — розізлилася Моґамі. — Тоді начувайтеся, наступного разу Ви в мене ще більше отримаєте!

— Наступного разу? — перепитав чоловік зацікавлено.

— Ах! Ні... Ви все неправильно зрозуміли!

— Шкода, — слово вилетіло саме по собі, не залишаючи Рену шляху для відступу. — А я думав, Ви ще не раз складете мені компанію довгими нудними вечорами.

— Що Ви маєте на увазі, Цуруґа-сан? — тремтячим голосом запитала дівчина, відчуваючи, як закалатало у грудях серце.

— Те, що Ви і подумали, Моґамі-сан.

Кьоко знову почервоніла.

— Моґамі-сан, — чоловік більше не стримував своїх веселощів, — я навіть боюся уявити, що Ви там подумали. Однак я мав на увазі тільки одне...

— Що це? — немов зачарована інтригуючою паузою, промовила вона.

— Завтра і післязавтра, і післяпіслязавтра, — казав Рен, схиляючись все ближче до дівчини, — і через рік, і через два... Я хочу кожного дня засинати поряд з тобою, Кьоко-чян, а зранку разом сидіти на кухні і пити каву...

Губи торкнулися губ, поєднуючись у солодкому поцілунку, що перебивав смак гіркої кави.

Коли поцілунок через деякий час припинився, Кьоко промовила:

— І все-таки, Цуруґа-сан, я передумала.

— Тобто? — здивувався Рен.

— Я не дозволю Вам пити каву на голодний шлунок. Тому не забудьте до своїх планів на кожен день включити нормальний сніданок.


End file.
